Gorillaz
Welcome to the roleplay about Gorillaz! Sign ups below! 2 Character only! (NO ADVERTISING CAMPS!) Band: 2-D: Codaa5 Murdoc: Ezekielguy Russel: Tdifan1234 Noodle: Ezekielguy Behind The Scenes Production Crew: (CONSIST OF 2 PEOPLE!) Stage Hand #1: Sorreltail18 (I like to be called sorrel and is it ok if I help set up stage or tell advices and all that?) (Yes) Stage Hand#2: De La Soul (Rapper for live performances): Bootie Brown (Rapper for live performances): Codaa5 Janitor: Chat (Day 1: Before Live Performance) ---- 2-D: Russel, have you seen my T-Shirt that say's "Hello Kinky" on it? Russel: I think your pet tiger ate it. there's a whole closet of them in the back of the van. 2-D: Stupid tiger... *Walks to the back of the van and grabs a shirt* (Where have ya been?) Noodle: me no speak english. 2-D: *Puts on the shirt* (She speaks english... listen to the song Dare...) (Ezekielguy: If I were to tell you that some of the gorilla'z stuff kind of scares me, would you laugh?) (Codaa5: No,) (Ezekielguy: becuz some if does. just not all of it.) Noodle: mmm... (plays with tomigachi) 2-D: Cant wait till we go on! (We'll go on with the 2 other band members are filled) Noodle: you say what now (burns 2D's closet of "Hello Kinky" shirts with extinguisher) 2-D: Grr... while we wait for Murdoc and Russel to come lets practice... *Goes into the recording studio and starts to sing Man Research...* Noodle: (plays guitar to song) 2-D Coff--- where are those idiots! *Mic squeaks* Noodle: (shivers faintly) I scence a deep awakening in you, 2D. 2-D: Eh? (You can be 2 characters.) Murdoc: *arrives* she's saying ur a tight-a** you gay idiot! 2-D: Where the heck have you been! Were going on NOW! *ill fill in for Russel, also... live may be holograms but were gonna pretend Gorillaz are REAL people* Announcer: And the next performance... the world famous band GORILLAZ! *The light starts to come up* 2-D: *Runs on stage* Russel: *walks onto stage and sits down on his drum chair* Noodle: (trips over a light and says some ancient japapnese swear word.) Announcer: CLINT EASTWOOD FOLKS! *The lights are fully up, showing 2-D, Russel, Noodle on the floor and Murdoc just walking on stage* (Zeke: Codaa, Could I be Del?) (Codaa5: You can't use him now, so whats the use? He's only used in studio recordings, Were starting off in 2001, where so-far our only song is Clint Eastwood, as we are working on the album, from this, to Laika Come home, B/G/D-Sides (Who knows?) Demon Day's and another ?-sides.) 2-D: Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo, I ain' happy. I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag, i'm useless. But not for long the future, is coming on. I ain' happy. I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag, i'm useless. But not for long the future, is coming on. Is coming on. Is coming on, is coming on *Bootie Brown and De La Soul walk on stage* (Codaa5: Nothing personal but I said he doesent do live, The phi life cypher does.) De La Soul: 'Cause I'm this, Gorillaz from the mist lyracist and my thoughts be twisted I spit the wickedest rhymes from a time that's never exsisted My futuristic linquistics turn fools into statistics I'm a lyrical misfit with the sadistic characteristics I perform murderous acts on my tracks with a single breath and if a boy wanna test, then I be stampin' upon his chest Done makin' a mess - Not a man could concieve the weed I'm consumin' and I transform from my cartoon pseudonym, turn to a human I spit words from my mouth that be turnin' you inside out and I tie knots in intestines just like I'm a boy scout that's workin' 'em out - Now rearrangin' your whole skeletal structure then I find some nine inch nails to perform some accupuncture When I punch ya, I rupture one of your rib cage in a rage and I turn you into a cartoon toon and erase the page I take you back to the stone age with Barney and Fred FlinstoneGot Dino to take a machinos and then forage in a live home